


Heated Problems

by XPS_Core



Category: RWBY
Genre: Breeding, F/F, Faunus Weiss Schnee, Fluff, Futanari Weiss Schnee, Implied Freezerburn, Implied Monochrome, Oral Sex, Schneesus blesses her team, Second Time, Weiss is the Alpha Male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XPS_Core/pseuds/XPS_Core
Summary: Due to current global events, Ruby and Weiss sharing a dorm, while separated from the rest of their team. Not to mention that the timing couldn't be worse for one of them, or the timing couldn't have been any better.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 127





	Heated Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Sup brehs. Been a while hasn't it? Yeah, I know that the world has literally died, but here we are still. Anyway, I come to you all at a great time, as I bless you all with not only my mere prescence, but also a gift. I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> I also suggest you join the greatest WR Server to ever exist. It's also where I exist, and so that alone should atleast be a solid reason for you to join.
> 
> https://discord.gg/C4AQx7
> 
> Also you should follow me on twitter as well for no reason aside maybe just to do so. @PNLood
> 
> And with that, I shall now turn in for my yearly hibernation.

“And you’ll be sure to check in every single day?”

Chuckling, blonde locks moved to and fro as she nodded. “Yes Rubes, we’ll be sure to call you every single day. I wouldn’t want to worry you, especially with everything going on. Besides, I’m sure this won’t last any more than a few days at most.” Yang told her as she put one of her suitcases down to wrap the dark-haired team leader, and younger sibling, in a one-armed hug. “Just make sure to not give the Ice Queen a hard time. I know that you two are ‘together together’-“She smiled with a hint of smugness as Ruby’s face went red, and Weiss gave an loud groan. “- but we don’t need her to kill you. So please, try and behave.” The normally misbehaved brawler asked.

Black feline ears twitched slightly as Blake was watching them closely. Given the circumstances surrounding them, they were one of five other teams that had been split into separate dormitories. And while Blake would have normally protested, science dictated that this was for the best.

“Me and Blakey will also behave ourselves, though I don’t think there is a rule about partners having to respect the distancing guidelines.” She raised her eyebrows while giving her a twitch of the lips, to which Blake gave a snort.

“I’ll make sure to precisely push our beds as far apart as the Vale CDC has told us to.” She responded neutrally, to which she smirked when Yang’s look fell.

“Blake! How could you!” She feigned hurt, which entertained the youngest of the group as she was already giggly.

“Anyway, please listen to your sister, Ruby.” Blake nodded as she put a hand in front of Yang’s face as she tried to wrap herself around the Feline Faunus. “Same goes for you, Weiss.” She turned to the heiress, pointy white canine ears twitching towards her.  
  
“Me? What did I do? I’m the one who has to take care of her!”

“Yes, but you can be a bit…strict…Cut her some slack. Especially since she won’t be able to leave the room, and neither will you. Speaking of which, you two did get everything you needed right? Because they are closing the stores tonight.”

“Yes, I had everything ordered and delivered yesterday while you two were moving your beds. We should be fine.” Weiss nodded as she went over the checklist over her scroll.

“Goody! We have everything prepped in our dorm too. It just needs it’s two occupants.” Yang picked up her suitcase full of clothing, which suspiciously was white and had the SDC insignia on it. “I’ll talk to you guys tomorrow!” She leaned to kiss Ruby on the cheek, drawing a loud “Yaaaaaaaaang!” from Ruby as she wiped her cheek.

Right before Yang closed the door however, her lavender eyes and undone lock of blonde hair peeked through the small gap of the unclosed door and frame “And don’t get any ideas, Schnee, I’ll be watching you. I’ll know if you’ve done anything…” She narrowed her eyes before closing the door shut.

“Brute…” Weiss mumbled as she locked the door using her scroll, giving a sigh as she slouched at the desk slightly for a few minutes. At first it was just her life that was upside down. From being heiress, to being huntress and being second to someone two years her junior, only to then fall in love with said someone and now being top of the class.

But now her life wasn’t the only one that had been turned upside, everyone’s had. The discovery, and subsequent spread of “Arc Disease” had basically shut down the entire world. Cases started in the SDC mines in a part of the world not under any jurisdiction of the four kingdoms. Rumors of not enough supplies lead to eating of both exotic animals, and Grimm. Of course, said cooking wasn’t done properly, sanitation was poor, a good recipe for a new disease to form.

It spread to an inspector, who then shook hands with an SDC Executive, who passed it on to his family, who then passed it on to others they made contact with, until it was discovered that the new cases of lung fluid build having to be extracted wasn’t just because of a your typical Common Cold.  
  
Rumors started that it affected only the elderly, until it started affecting people in their 20’s, then a rumor that it only affected Faunus spread. Hospitals started filling up beyond capacity in places like Menagerie. People started making up stuff on the internet, with the most notable one being that if you drank “White Extract from the Male Genetalia.” It would boost your immune system.

As the world was falling apart outside, Weiss made sure that she and Ruby would be safe. After all, dying after only a few months of dating was something that was not on her itinerary. Everything that they had ordered was to accommodate them, and her other two teammates, for months on end in case this extended far longer than the few days they were told they would be inside. Though she was smart about it, not just purchasing large amounts of toilet paper like Team CRDL had done.

“Weiss, how long do you think this’ll last?” Ruby asked, turning from the window to her as she put her scroll down.

“Hm…I’m not sure Ruby.” The white-haired girl said with a sigh. She could read the younger girl by her tone of voice, and she was clearly frightened by the prospect of dying so young. It was one thing to die fighting to protect a village, but dying to something you couldn’t see, and that could kill you so painfully that you’d rather get eaten by Grim?

That frightened Weiss too.

“Let’s not get bogged down with this. Why don’t you fix up a treat, and we can watch a movie?” The heiress asked in order to take her mind off this, closing her book she was working on and walking towards Ruby. “We can…snuggle up just like you like.” She said with a blush, to which Ruby nodded giddily and zipped to their small kitchen.

“Ruby! Stop using your semblance in the dorm!”

* * *

Three days in Quarantine.

Pen in hand scribbled notes from what she was reading in her book. Her nose buried deep into the printed text as she tried to distract herself from the outside world in one of the only ways she knew how to do so. Trying to ignore the slight warmth that she was feeling at the moment, with the cold from the bottle of water she had just taken a sip out of. She was doing well, moving herself further ahead of the rest of her alumni as she was 3 entire sections ahead as of now.

However, the concentration that she had built up from hours of being hunched over the desk had broken down. All from a single yawn of the person in their shared bed. The white, pointy ears sticking on top of her head swiveling towards the sound as Ruby was roused from her slumber.

“Morning Weisssss.” Ruby yawned again as she stretched, her arms going up which pulled her shirt up. Weiss’ baby blue eyes flicked towards the exposed creamy skin of her midsection and she found herself licking her lips. Clearing her throat, she corrected her.

“More like Good Afternoon. Ruby it’s 15 to 1PM.” Weiss raised an eyebrow at her.

“I know, but we’ve been waking up soooo early!” She whined as she flopped on the bed, this time her rose pattern pants falling slightly to expose a pink strip of cloth along her waistline.

“Still…waking up early is a good thing. Allows you more time to actually do something productive.

“But I’m already as far ahead of everyone as you are! You wouldn’t let me play my games until I was!”

“It’s me being a good teammate, I just want you to be prepared was all.”

“Still! I think I earned my sleep.” She huffed in a mood, sitting up cross-legged and crossing her arms under her chest. Weiss didn’t notice how it had the inadvertent affect to push her bust up. Had Ruby always been that endowed? Did Weiss not notice that she was starting to…grow in that area?

“Fine, fine.” Weiss waved her off as she wiped a bit of sweat from her forehead, suddenly feeling a little bit warmer than normal. “I’ll be right back; you can shower after I use the bathroom.” She told her as she sped walked towards the bathroom.

Throwing a bit of cold water onto her face, she looked up in the mirror and her blood went cold at what she saw. Her eyes were dilated, her ears were perked up in a way not normal to her, and her fangs were more pronounced…this could only mean one thing…

Opening her drawer, Weiss expected to find her usual items. Her special lotions, that she’d let Ruby use. Her special body wash, which she let Ruby use…her special comb, Ruby’s comb…a stale potato chip?

Tossing that away with a sheet of toilet paper, she frowned as she couldn’t find the thing she was looking for. Opening the other drawers, her heart race started to rise as she started to panic internally.

“No, no, no, no where is it!” She hissed to herself as she double, and triple checked every single drawer, followed by the medicine cabinet that was over the toilet.

“Aspirin…more aspirin, empty birth control packet…” Weiss didn’t even panic at that either, usually a stickler for throwing things away, her mind was racing as she could not find the medication she was looking for.

Throwing more cold water over her face, she stepped out of the bathroom. As she was about to speak to Ruby, the warmth had blossomed into a full-on hotness surrounding her.

Ruby was clad in nothing more than her underwear, her pants and shirt thrown in the hamper as she had her towels with her. “Are you done? Can I go in there?” She asked, to which Weiss only nodded dumbly. Her eyes on Ruby’s body as she walked past her, eyeing her up and down like a piece of meat as her back was turned towards her.

She managed to snap out of it in order to ask her question. “W-wait! Ruby”

“Yes?’ She stopped and turned to face the heiress. 

“Did you happen to see a blue pill container in the bathroom at some point?”

“Hmmm…” She squinted as she thought about it, before snapping her fingers. “Yeah, I did actually! A few days ago, before the quarantine.”

The heiress took a breath and sigh of relief. “Oh good. Do you know where it is?”

“Oh, I threw them away.”

The dread returned full force once more as she heard that. “You…what?”

“Yeah, I threw them away. They had some weird name that I couldn’t pronounce. I thought they were pills that people use to hide Faunus traits and push them into their body or something, and I want you to know that you are a beautiful fox Faunus, so to stop you from hiding who you are, I emptied the container into the toilet and flushed them.” Ruby nodded with a smile, pushing the door open and walking inside. “You don’t need to hide who you are from me, Weiss. You’re welcome!” She beamed as she closed the door, hearing the lock click after.

Weiss was…astounded. She didn’t have time to explain to Ruby what that was, and the ramifications of what she had just done.

The heiress had a habit of ignoring the symptoms of what she was going through until they started getting really bad. Managing to keep herself, and her gift, under control despite Yang consistently being a tease. Walking with those short shorts, bare muscled legs on display…breasts that could barely be contained by that tank top…lips that could probably suck the soul out of someone…or When Blake was out of the shower the day before they left…that beautiful posterior on display in all of it’s sheer glory, the heiress wanting nothing but to sink her teeth into it…

Ruby, she had already known about it. They’ve been dating for a while, and the next step they had taken, while an awkward one, was one that they had taken. And while they didn’t do it all the time, Ruby was more than comfortable with it. But that was different. That was a Weiss that had control, reservations, making sure that everything was perfect, backup plans if something went wrong, making sure Ruby liked it, making sure there were no interruptions

…protection…

“Shit!” Weiss swore aloud as she ran to the box of supplies, rummaging through them all.

“No, no, no…no…” She groaned as she closed the last box of supplies. Throwing pieces of equipment over her shoulder, she couldn’t find them. If she couldn’t find them, then they’d be in real trouble. All delivery services were suspended. Medical supplies had to go through inspection and that was at least 3 days, unless it was an emergency.

What was worse, she could feel the blood rushing down. Starting to lift her skirt. The heiress tried thinking of anything, anything to take her mind off it as it grew firmer and firmer…Math…Combat…Grimm…Professor Goodwitch…Pyrrha…Nora…Coco, Velvet…

It clearly wasn’t working, the only thing she was thinking about now were all bountiful…scantily clad girls that she’d love to put herself inside of… feeling their warmth as she’d f-

“Ah…that was what I needed. A nice, warm shower to start the day!” Ruby whistled a tune as she walked out, her hair all messy and a towel rapped around her waist and breasts. That milky white skin, smooth, soft, beautiful…

Seeing Ruby like that…all but naked except for the towels…her eyes grew, licking her chops as she walked towards her. No longer concerned about where the blood was flowing. Her ears perked right up on top of her head. They swiveled, honing in on the noises from Ruby. She was Prey.

The heiress moved towards her, on her tip toes, stalking her prey. She, was the Hunter.

“Hm? Weiss?” She turned, only to squeak loudly as she was tackled to the floor, landing with a soft ‘oof’ as Weiss was straddling her.

Before she could say something, she felt the heiress’ plush lips press against her own, only momentarily caught by surprise before leaning into the kiss. Feeling Weiss’ tongue pushing for entry, and then practically dominating her own tongue. It moved inside her mouth, rummaging along the roof, before dominating her tongue yet again.

Ruby had to be the one to break the kiss, as her lungs burned for air. “Haaah~. Weiss, what was that about?”

“I just couldn’t…help myself…you’re just so beautiful. You don’t mind, do you?” Weiss asked, not wanting to tell her that she was in full heat now.

“No…course not. Besides, we don’t have anything to do.” She tilted her head at her. Feeling something poking against her tummy, she looked down and could see that Weiss’ skirt was raised at the center. “Looks like Little Weiss is trying to say hello~.”

That sort of killed a bit of the mood for Weiss, raising a white eyebrow at her. “Little Weiss?”

“Yeah! You know, little Weiss!”

“I don’t think you were calling it ‘little’ when-“

“It was my first time!” Ruby whined as she covered her face, which turned as red as her weapon.

“I know, I know. Doesn’t mean it’s any less cute when you think about it.” She smiled at her.

With a chuckle, she pushed her arms away from her face, holding them on either side of her head as she pressed her lips against the leader’s own once more. Silver eyes closing as she lost herself in the moment, tongues dancing once more with one another as Weiss overpowered her again. One of her hands sliding from her hand, towards her sides, sliding up and down along the smooth, soft, taut, creamy skin.

Her hand went from her side, towards her breast. Squeezing and Kneading at her left breast, with the heiress shuttering as she felt how full they felt. No doubt whatever genes Yang had for her bust, Ruby was also getting them too.

Breaking the kiss, her lips pressed against her cheek, then her neck, before using her fangs to nip and leave a mark, even going so far as drawing blood. Ruby gasped loudly, and tried to move, but the white haired Faunus was not having any of it, holding her head still as she nibbled again, and again, abusing the same spot and making sure to leave a mark, before using her tongue to swipe against it and moving down further.

“W-weiss…” Ruby whimpered, her voice lust filled as she blinked and pushed herself up against her girlfriend. The response she received was just a growl, feeling teeth against her clavicle and before lips moved down once more. She felt her breast being squeezed roughly by her hand, with her other hand letting go of her to take ahold of her other one.

Greedily, the white-haired woman wasted no time taking one of her nipples into her mouth, her tongue abusing that sensitive peak. Her slightly textured tongue making Ruby writhe beneath her. Using the tip to slide along it, flicking it with her tongue before then gently biting on. She could smell her body wash, and the slight fruity taste was also there. Her nails dug in a little more, leaving marks, enjoying their fullness before letting that one go, only to go to her other one, and give it the same attention.

“Be-ah…Be g-gentle” Ruby winced as Weiss’ usually soft and careful fingers were much rougher. The pads of her fingers played with her breast, pulling, pinching at her saliva covered nipple. Each twist, each pull making the smaller girl react in different ways. Pushing her chest further into Weiss’ eager mouth.

The heiress didn’t really listen to Ruby, her mind too far gone as she was throbbing already. Her member pressed against Ruby’s toned stomach, her hips grinding of their own volition. She did have her fill of Ruby’s bust, pressing her lips to each peak, before managing to muster up enough self-control that she was able to pull herself away. Looking down at her, blue eyes could see just how her assault had left the younger one. A deep flush that extended down to her neck, and Weiss could see the marks she had left. The one on her neck, the other on her collarbone, and the nail marks on her breasts. Her breathing was also ragged, and her eyes.

Those silver eyes, the way they opened and looked into her own. Her eyelids were lowered, her face turned a slight shade darker than the rest of her pink flush, her silver eyes shone, filled with need. Weiss didn’t need her to say anything, she’d done what she wanted, warming her up for what she wanted to do.

It was all instinct now.

Using all of her self-control to not just do it on the floor right there and now, she managed to grab a hold of the edge of the table, pulling herself to her feet. Though, before she could help Ruby, she was already on her knees, right in front of her.

Or rather, right in front of her tent.

The way that Ruby bit her lip nervously, the way her fingers curled and uncurled, both nervousness and excitement, it only aroused her further. Before she could question Ruby, she felt her hands grabbing her by the thigh and leading her towards her bed.

“I wanna try something.” Ruby spoke softly, her normally cheery voice toning down, and even sounding serious. Weiss’ answer was a nod, allowing Ruby to do whatever it is she wanted. Shuffling forward a little on her knees, she pushed the white-haired girl’s legs open. Sitting right in front of her, before clearly nervous and shaky hands started working on removing her clothing.

Finding the fabric along her upper thighs, those slightly rougher hands pulled at the edges of her compression shorts. The fabric slid down with a bit of help, and her penis bounced right up. It caught the smaller girl by surprise, hitting her tight on the tip of her nose before steadying. Silver eyes looked at it cross-eyed as it was right in front of her, having never seen it up close like she had before.

Followed by the physical assault of it hitting her right on the nose, was the smell. It didn’t smell bad, no, but it had…a spicier scent, than Weiss’ usual vanilla that she was accustomed to. Which had the instant effect of making Ruby swallow, rubbing her thighs together slightly before looking up at Weiss. Her ears twitching slightly at the slightest noises, and her eyes closed.

Not wanting to make her wait, she scooted a little bit closer and moved her breasts to wrap around her shaft, before pressing them together. The hiss of pleasure from the heiress, followed by her clutching at her bed sheets, egged Ruby on to continue.

Weiss, on the other hand, was caught by surprise. She didn’t expect Ruby to know about this at all, due to their lack of expereince. But if she was willing, why would she ever stop her from trying? Where she found out about this, she didn’t know or care to ask, but the thought of being able to please herself using Ruby’s breasts have passed her thoughts a few times, and even though she was nervous, and no doubt had no experience, just the feeling of those soft mounds wrapped around her cock like that made it twitch slightly.

It made her shudder, and then she felt Ruby start moving, which made her curl her toes in her boots. A shaky groan escaping her mouth as the younger girl’s movements were careful at first. Opening her eyes, she could see that Ruby was looking at the crown.

While she had a generous bust, it wasn’t enough to cover all of her, with a good bit of the tip sticking out. But she didn’t care, holding herself up with her arms as Ruby’s movements became more confident, especially with the low noises of pleasure that were coming out of Weiss’ mouth.

Her movements were indeed one of inexperience. Her movement wasn’t exactly perfect, but for someone who was doing this for the first time Ruby was doing much better of a job than Weiss had ever expected. A few times she had to slow down because it slipped out, with Ruby quickly able to get back on pace, and no complaints from Weiss aside small sighs every time she felt her breasts wrapping around her shaft.

“How does it feel?” Ruby asked curiously as she looked up at Weiss, who was too lost in the pleasure and warmth and softness of those breasts of hers to answer immediately.

“So soft…why are you...doing it though?”

“Well…I kept seeing you looking at them…and I looked up if there was anything, I could do…and so here we are~.”

“By all means, do not stop.” Weiss panted out, her tongue out slightly.

That spurred the younger girl on, slowing down but managing to improve as her breasts slid . And Ruby’s reward for that would be that she started to leak after only 5 minutes of warm mounds stroking her so nicely. It slid down her shaft, only to pool at her breasts, leaking down drop by drop, passing by her nipples, causing Ruby to shudder as Weiss’ pre-cum dripped off her breasts.

Seeing as the tip of her member was leaking as much as it was, and with it leaking onto the floor, Ruby was more than sure that Weiss wouldn’t be happy with the mess that they’d be making. So, she did the first thing that came to mind, and that was to take the tip into her mouth.

The first thing that hit her was the taste. It tasted…It tasted like nothing else that Ruby had ever tasted before. It wasn’t bad, per say, but it certainly was different. Tart, but with a slight sweetness as it laid on her tastebuds. Her tongue swiped against the soft skin, and Weiss let out a loud gasp and keened forward, her hands gripping tightly at the edge of the bed as Ruby’s tongue swiped against the slit of her.

“Ru…by!” The last part of her name was said in a higher pitch as Weiss blinked, her eyes unfocused as the feeling of her mouth, the warmth of it, enveloping her, and then her tongue just rolling around like it was, along with her length hugged by the two warm, soft milky white mounds. She had only noticed that they had stopped moving, but didn’t care too much as it still felt divine.

Ruby noticed that she had stopped moving, and resumed what she was doing, her breasts moving up and down slowly once more, stroking Weiss slowly, while using her mouth to please the area that her breasts couldn’t reach.

“Gods…they feel so…” Her sentence was cut off by another pleasurable moan as Ruby’s tongue slid around the head. Teasing the crown, the sides, even gently sucking on it as the broad end of her tongue swiped along the slit. The taste of her pre-cum was already growing on her with each swipe of her tongue.

Since neither hadn’t had the opportunity bar the one time they had fun, to have any fun, both of them were much more sensitive. For Weiss, that meant that was rapidly approaching her climax much sooner than she had anticipated. Ruby was able to sense this by the way her breathing had picked up, and by how her pre-cum had suddenly much more of a flavor to it. Thicker, as well.

Ruby’s movements became a bit sloppier, but faster. Her red tipped bounced as her head was bobbing in smoother motions, with the titjob she was giving her girlfriend seemingly improving on the fly. A few times the head of her cock would hit the roof of her mouth, but the younger girl learned very quickly to move forward a bit more and take in more of Weiss’ into her mouth.

“Goodness~…” Weiss slurred as her eyes open, unfocused before becoming clear, seeing her girlfriend’s head moving in tandem with those pillow soft breasts enveloping the rest of her, while Ruby’s mouth took good care of the tip. The sound of flesh against flesh was the only sound filling the room, with the occasional whine, and gasp of pleasure from the white-haired Faunus. A particular flick of the redhead’s tongue made Weiss physically twitch in pleasure.

“Ruby…Ruby…” She managed out as smoothly as possible. “I’m…I’m getting close. Close!” She gasped out a second time as she felt a hand playing with her orbs. Mustering up all her will power, blue eyes looked down to the sight of the younger girl multi-tasking like a professional. Her breasts were pressed together, those pillow soft mounds moving up and down in a rhythm, her mouth continuing to play with her erection, taking in more of her down every time, and the feeling of soft hands playing with her balls. She couldn’t see it, but she could certainly feel how Ruby’s fingers manipulated each one, rolling them in the palm of her hand gently, caressing them slowly. And while a normally composed Weiss would be asking questions about where she learned all of this…

This wasn’t a composed Weiss.

Ruby was about to learn this the hard way as she was given no other warning aside the one that Weiss had given her a few moments ago, that she was going to cum. The only thing that gave it away, was a small adorable whine, followed by her cock twitching and the first rope of warm cum hitting her mouth like a hose.

The taste as it landed on her tongue was unlike anything she had ever had. It was thick. It was warm, it was salty, but certainly not disgusting.

While she’d like to savor the flavor, she didn’t have time as a second, equally thick rope of cum hit her with less force. Ruby was prepared for this, or so she thought. The videos she had been watching didn’t exactly account for a backed-up Faunus Heiress.

At first, she started off well, swallowing like she had seen. However, she wasn’t expecting the fifth, or sixth, or seventh ropes of cum to join what she had already taken in. Her cheeks started bulging slightly as it had dawned on Ruby that she was vastly unprepared for what she had done. Her throat moved lewdly as she too more of her, now tasty to her, sticky cum down, but Weiss was still not done.

The heiress herself managing to stay in a seated position due to the strength of her fingers curling around the bedding, otherwise she would have fallen over from the sheer pleasure and relief.

Ruby tried, she truly, truly tried, to continue. But for the third time her cheeks were starting to bulge with excess that she forced down again. The leader had to pull her head off of Weiss’ rod, but not before swallowing another load of cum, in order to catch her breath.

Though that came at a price, as Weiss did not stop. Another jet of cum hit her square on the lip, and chin, before slowing down and landing on her breasts. The warm cum pooled around her rod, overflowing as some slid down the gap between her breasts, and some slowly dripping off of them. The tips of her nipples dripped with cum as it slid off of them, and Ruby looked up at Weiss once again.

Pulling away, Ruby didn’t bother cleaning herself up, sitting on her knees still as she waited for Weiss to recover. “So? How was that?” She asked, having to swallow again as she had some cum in her mouth still.

“By the gods,” She said after a couple of silent moments. “I didn’t think that you’d do something like that.”

“But how was it?”

“Amazing, astounding, absolutely marvelous.” Weiss complimented her, making Ruby’s heart flutter with pride, and a hint of smugness.

“So, you wouldn’t mind if we did it again next time?”

“Heavens no, by all means.”

They stayed quiet for a few more moments after that, with Weiss managing to regain some of her composure again to take an accurate look at the situation.

In front of her, Ruby was covered in cum. Her chin, cheek, lips and chin were dripping with cum. They dripped onto her breasts, which slid off of them and onto her nipples, or slid between her cleavage and down her toned stomach as well. On top of that, Ruby’s silver eyes were looking back at her, while she was sitting on her knees. Her hands on her thighs, sitting on her heels.

That image, the image of a submissive Ruby, like that, waiting.

That made her snap again.

The blood flow returned to her cock at the sight, with Weiss grabbing Ruby’s arm and pulling her to her feet, only to pull her to the bed with a bit of force. The leader yelped loudly as she bounced on her ass, laying on her back as Weiss loomed over her.

She shrugged off her jacket, followed by her dress. Her skirt and compression shorts pooling at her feet as she slipped out of each boot with elegance and grace that was typical of the heiress. Her smaller chest rose and fell, her own nipples rock hard.

The scythe wielder felt Weiss’ hands grabbing her soft thighs, and pulling her towards the edge of the bed, before feeling a weight placed on her pelvis. Silver eyes looked down, widening as she saw her throbbing erection laying on top of her like that. She could feel it pulse as it laid on her, and her toes curled in anticipation as Weiss moved her hand to line herself up. Looking back up at Weiss, her eyes were lowered as she looked down at her, and instinctively Ruby’s hand moved down towards her pussy, spreading it for her slightly, wordlessly inviting her.

The heiress needed nothing more, lining herself up and slowly pushing forward. Silver and Blue eyes widening in pleasure, with Weiss’ clenching her teeth as the warmth, the tightness, it caressed her and squeezed her in the best of ways. The white-haired Faunus holding her thighs as she pushed herself further and further, with Weiss bottoming out after a few moments.

Just doing what she was doing, she was sweating slightly, her hair was matted with against her forehead with a slight sheen of sweat. Ruby’s toes were curled tightly, her hands balled into fists as she felt Weiss’ endowment inside her. Despite being the second time, it was still the most pleasurable thing she had ever felt in her young life.

Sliding out slowly, Weiss’ movement was clumsy at first, the first few thrust not going as far as she had gone at first, but within a matter of minutes she had understood what to do. Ruby too was trying to help, despite the pleasure of something as large as what the heiress had, she tried to move her hips to meet each of the top woman’s thrusts. And that seemed to be working as each thrust brought stars to her eyes.

Ruby’s breasts moved which each thrust, small mewls of pleasure escaping her mouth. Her pink lips spread slightly as her chest rose and fell. Those lips were inviting, and even though Ruby had just swallowed a good amount of her cum, that was the last thing on her mind. Pressing her own lips against Ruby’s, her tongue slipped into her mouth and, just like she was doing now, dominated her with the kiss as well.

Her tongue pushed against the short haired girl, running around the inside of her mouth, while the team leader tried her best to reciprocate it. The only sounds, aside Ruby’s muffled sounds of pleasure, was the sounds of Weiss’ pelvis slapping against her hips.

With her lungs burning from the lack of oxygen, Ruby broke the kiss, her silver eyes slightly gazed as she could feel the warmth that was building in her belly starting to grow. “So…good Weisssss.” She slurred, her words jerking slightly with each thrust. The heiress’ hand found Ruby’s own, pushing her fingers between the leader’s hands as she bottomed out again.

The ears perched on top of her head flickered in either direction out of instinct as they picked up more of Ruby’s heavy breathing, the sound of her length sliding in and out of the redhead’s tightness as her pace become rougher.

Her eyes scanned the smaller girl’s naked form, noticing just how flawless Ruby’s skin truly was. Unmarked, pristine. She had a pink flush, but she was perfect.

Unmarked, that in Weiss’ fogged mind meant that she was open to anyone else. That was unacceptable to her. Her lips pressed against her lips again, moving down towards her cheek, then down her neck. Her tongue slid across the smooth, slightly sweaty skin. She noticed that she had turned slightly, giving Weiss worldless clearance to do anything. And she took advantage of it. With a few hard thrusts, she bared her fangs and gently bit Ruby’s neck. Not enough to draw blood, but more than enough that a few moments later, there was a large mark on her neck.

Ruby was marked, marked as hers. Claimed.

But that wasn’t all. There was a perfect spot, right along her clavicle as well that she saw as the perfect place to leave another one. Kissing down her neck, making Ruby squeak, as she worked her way down before biting a bit harder on her shoulder, enough to draw a little bit of blood. The coppery taste filling her mouth, and almost giving her new life.  
  
Several minutes of just rough fucking, that was what to best describe was going on. Weiss’ mind had fogged up entirely. Her animalistic instincts had all but prevailed for the time being as she had only one thought in her mind right now. She, Weiss Schnee, a faunus, needed to breed. And beneath her, the perfect mate. The images flashed before her of what the future could hold, and that was all she needed.

They were both close, they both knew it. Weiss’ grunts, with Ruby’s sighs, and moans, were the other sounds that were heard.

Ruby felt as if Weiss’ cock was expanding inside her, unclasping her hand from Weiss as she was caught off guard by the sudden stretch. Her hands scrambled around the bed, looking for something to grasp as she looked up at the heiress. “Weiss! Weissssss!” She called out to her in pleasure.

Weiss did feel herself grow slightly, but didn’t realize what was going on. All she knew was that she was about to cum. “Ruby…so close…” Was the only thing she could muster out as her hips slowed down, but each thrust felt even better for the two of them.

With her hands free, she was able to grab a handful of her breasts as well, the soft skin as she massaged them in her grasp not only helped her, but also pleased the person under her as well.

They were both on the edge, Weiss wanting to control herself to get as much pleasure as possible out of this, for the both of them. However, when Ruby rolled her hips slightly, pushing Weiss’ cock as far as it would go one last time, the white-haired Faunus could hold on no more.

With a growl, and pushing her lips once more upon Ruby, she came. Hard. Pushing herself as far as she could possibly go, she even felt Ruby’s legs wrapping around her waist as she came. Her over productive balls draining themselves inside of Ruby, coating her otherwise inexperienced womanhood with fertility. Weiss eventually breaking the kiss as she laid on top of her bust, too drained from such a pleasurable experience at the moment that she didn’t even want to get up.

Ruby on the other hand, was able to lift her hand and stroke Weiss’ ear gently as she laid there. Her legs were wobbly, tingly, and she could feel herself full. There was a buzz in her ears, and a lazy, sexually satisfied smile on her face as her hand acted on its own. The ear rubs only made Weiss move slightly and push herself into her breasts. 

It took a few minutes before either of them had any strength, or will, to move from the current position. If Weiss was laying on the bed, she certainly wouldn’t have minded just falling asleep in the exact same position they were in at the moment. Regardless, she summoned the power to her legs to stand up, pushing herself back up as she pulled out of Ruby. Blue eyes blinked as she looked down at her womanhood, seeing it slightly leaking with her cum.

At that moment it also dawned on Weiss that what she was seeing was hot, giving her another burst of energy as she saw that she had come not only inside of her, but also in her mouth…only leaving one more place. One that the heiress had only imagined being able to do In her wildest dreams.

“R-ruby.” Weiss asked as she panted slightly, grabbing the smaller girl by her legs again.

“Hm~?”

“Are you up for another round?”

* * *

  
“What could the possibly be doing? I’ve called them like 20 times and they still don’t answer.” Blake shook her head as she tip toed towards her dorm. Yang had begged, pleaded and did everything short of giving Blake a lap dance for her to use her ‘ninja’ skills to check on Ruby. She could see the worry in her eyes, so she eventually agreed to help her out this one time.

Stopping at the door, her feline ear twitched slightly as she heard something inside, but the door’s thickness blocked the sound. Swiping her scroll, she unlocked the door and pushed it open and was greeted with two things.

Firstly, was the sight of Ruby’s cum stained form. It’s clear that Weiss had been going at it for a while, with Ruby face down ass up and a dopey smile on her face as the other faunus was balls deep inside of her. Her face, legs, hands, feet and back were covered in thick, white substance, which could only be one thing.

Secondly, was the smell. It wasn’t a bad smell, but one Blake knew too well. Putting two and two together, along with the look Weiss was giving her, it was all but certain that she was in heat. Blake looked on in shock as her white-haired teammate never stopped thrusting inside of the younger leader. She was so lost in the sight, that it took the feline faunus a moment to notice Weiss was looking at her. Giving her a predatory look, on that made made Blake’s legs tremble slightly and rub her thighs together.

The door closed behind her, but not before she had undone her top, and worked on her boots.

* * *

“I told her to call me if anything came up. What could possibly be taking them so long?” Yang said as she marched her way towards her dorm. Swiping her own scroll, she pushed the door open with her foot hard enough that it slammed against the wall.

Her jaw went slack as she looked at the scene before her. Lavender eyes looking all around the room.

First, it reeked of sex.

Secondly, Weiss had just finished pulling out of her partner, while her younger sister laid in a puddle of thick white cum. Her silver eyes glazed over with lust and an even larger smile on her face than when Blake had found her.

Blake wasn’t that much better. She was just as nude as Ruby was, and her mouth was leaking cum. Mascara had been running down her face as well and the cloth she used to hide her ears was wrapped around her neck tightly, with a large portion of it on her back. She too laid face down in a puddle of cum, and she could see after Weiss pulled out of her that her ass was dripping cum as well.

“W-wha…what happened?” Yang asked quietly, which was a mistake. Despite having slammed the door open, the fact she spoke now had attracted the attention of the person who had caused all of this.

The heiress pushed herself to her feet, looking at the blonde. Her blue eyes went up and down her perfect body, eyeing her like a piece of meat, causing even the proud brawler to turn pink. Taking a step, then another, Yang reacted slowly and took a step back. By that point, the door had already started to close, and she ended up backing into the door, which locked automatically.

The last thing that was heard against the door, was the sound of shredding clothing as Weiss claimed Yang as her own too.


End file.
